New Day
by plazmah
Summary: From the first kiss to the latest kiss, there's a whole lot of misunderstanding and desire in between. Brennan x Sully


Title: New Day  
Author: smithar  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: Bones  
Pairing(s): Brennan/Sully  
Summary: From the first kiss to the latest kiss, there's a whole lot of misunderstanding and desire in between.  
Notes: I didn't want to write this, I really didn't. But my muse demanded it, and I had no choice but to comply. Spoilers for the episode The Man In The Mansion. I don't own Bones or any of the characters. Unbetaed and all that.

---------------------------  
_  
Take him out for a test-drive._ That's what Angela had said, car metaphors and all. And Brennan had much preferred that course of action as opposed to taking on a more passive role, so here she was, her lips (and the rest of her) pressed against Sully in a way that made it clear what she was looking for. It was a good kiss, unsurprisingly so, as it usually happened that men with inadequacies regarding their manhood compensated by excelling at every other aspect of intimacy. In the back of her head, Brennan could hear Angela commenting about 'mileage', and she felt cautiously optimistic.

When they finally pulled away from each other (to the sound of Sully's teammates shouting encouraging innuendos) he looked vaguely embarassed, but still held her in his embrace. "We better get out of here before we get a bunch of onlookers gawking at us. Your place or mine?"

"Personally, I would place priority on whichever location is the shortest distance from here. Which would be your place." She didn't mention that she was also considering the fact that Sully would likely be more comfortable in a setting he was familiar with. She wanted to make sure that any of his percieved deficiencies would be the last thing on his mind.

"Can't argue with that kind of logic." The fierce look in his eyes sent a surge of warmth through her body, as he grabbed her hand and they hurried off the basketball court.

---

Sully's apartment bore a direct correlation to his personality, cluttered with a multitude of photos and collectibles, each wall bearing evidence of a different interest. The anthropologist part of her was fascinated, curious to analyze his living quarters room by room, but the rest of her was intent on something else entirely, and only one room in particular.

He didn't waste any time, hands at her waist the moment he dropped his bag on the living room floor, fingers knotting in her hair as he pressed his lips to hers. Brennan took it as an encouraging sign, that he was relaxed and losing any nervousness about his imminent sexual performance. In any case, making sure that Sully felt comfortable was rapidly falling from the forefront of her attention, as his tongue caressed hers, hands drifting downwards to cup her breasts. She felt herself responding to his touch, palms pressed against his chest as she pressed her body against his, pushing him further into the apartment, back to where she assumed the bedroom to be...

And then suddenly, he pulled back.

Sully chuckled sheepishly. "Temperance, don't take this the wrong way, but we have to stop."

"We do?" Brennan frowned with worry; his insecurities were worse than she had predicted.

"Yeah. I stink like a pig." he said, lifting the sleeve of his sports jersey as a means of explanation. "And you can go on about pheremones and natural musk or whatever, but I am not sleeping with a woman while I still smell like an old gym sock. Just give me some time for a quick shower, alright?"

Brennan sighed and nodded after a moment. She couldn't see any way to talk him out of avoiding sex without bruising his male ego. "Okay."

Sully's smile returned and he kissed her again. "Just a quick shower; it's not like I could keep myself away from you that long anyway." And with a wink he was gone.

---

He hadn't been kidding when he said the shower would be quick; Brennan had barely had a chance to look at the random collection of items scattered across Sully's bedroom when she heard the him shutting off the water.

"You okay in there?" he called from across the hallway, his voice vaguely muffled.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." she replied distractedly, looking over a large photo of a boat that hung in the corner of the room.

"You want anything? Glass of water? I've got some-"

"No, I'm fine." _I may not like psychology, but that seems like classic avoidance to me._ Her cautious optimism from earlier in the night was slowly beginning to fade away. Maybe she needed to employ a different sort of tactic in order to get Sully at ease, a more direct tactic.

"Sully? There's no need for you to avoid the sexual act." She said, sitting down on his bed and hoping he could hear her words from the bathroom. "Like I mentioned before, most women experience pleasure during coitus regardless of penis size."

There was a moment of silence before he replied, sounding confused. "Brennan, what in the world are you talking about?"

She heard footsteps approaching and stood up to confront him and continue further, but when she saw Sully in the doorway the words promptly died on her lips. His hair was still wet from the shower, stray strands falling into his eyes, and he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. There was a faint sheen of moisture grazing his chest and shoulders and arms, and Brennan could not help but be appreciative of his musculature.

She dragged her gaze away from his body and back to his face, slightly amused and more than slightly flushed with warmth. "Aren't you going to put some clothes?"

"What's the point?" He countered, his voice a low rumble as he slowly walked towards her, so that they were barely inches apart. "I'd have to take them off in a few minutes anyway. Now explain to me... did you just say I've been avoiding sex with you?"

"I thought the reason we haven't slept together yet was because you were unsure about how you would perform in bed, due to your anatomical shortcomings. I'm just being direct about facing the issue head-on, that's all."

An incredulous expression crossed Sully's face. "Wait, where did you get that into your- nevermind, I'm not sure I want to know." He ran his hand through damp hair before staring at her with a mischievous look. "Okay, since we're going to be direct with each other, maybe I ought to follow your lead." With a single sweeping motion, he pulled the towel off from around his waist and tossed it onto the bed. Brennan's gaze drifted downwards, where she saw that, in fact-

"_Oh_." Brennan looked back up at Sully with a surprised smile. "Impressive."

"You heard about my nickname, didn't you?" He murmured, slowly undoing the buttons of her blouse with a smile in his voice and his eyes focused on hers. "Dr. Brennan, I'm disappointed. I never thought you were the kind of woman to fall prey to lockeroom gossip. I'll have you know that cop nicknames work in terms of opposites."

Brennan shrugged out of her shirt and pants and drew her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I admit that I'm not a very good judge of social interactions and interpersonel communication. Sorry."

"Apology accepted." Sully whispered as he kissed her back, bodies pressed together and tumbling onto the bed.

---

Already morning, already another day was beginning. The night had been wonderful and now here she stood, thanking Sully for dropping her off at work. And amidst the bustle of the Jeffersonian, Brennan came to a decision. "I'm usually of the opinion that one should keep their personal life separate from their work, but today I think I may make an exception."

Sully looked at her quizzically. "I don't follow."

Brennan couldn't stop the smile that crept across her face. "I think I'd like to kiss you good-bye."

"Nice exception." He closed the space between them and Brennan simply didn't care who happened to be looking as they kissed. It was a good kiss, good like the kiss on the basketball court, good like the night they had spent together, good like the many kisses that she knew were yet to come.

--------------end--------------


End file.
